


Use Me

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, ass licking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from Teamhardigan on Tumblr<br/>Prompt: Barsad meets Blake in a club, thinks he's cute, and brings him home. His roommate Bane is also home, and thinks Blake is sexy, so Barsad tags him in and they take turns fucking him. Bonus points for Blake being initially unsure and intimidated by how hot Bane is at first, and Blake ending up realizing he has a major kink for being used and watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had no idea who he was grinding against. He honestly didn't give a damn either because the guy probably had a big dick judging by the bulge that was pressing against his ass. "I wonder if you fuck the way you dance." John turned around and pressed against the stranger. Fuck he was cute too. The man had soft blue eyes that held a dirty kind of mischief and a mouth that said the same. He was dressed simply in jeans and a band shirt but it hugged him in the right places. His brown hair was cut short on the sides but a little longer on the top so that it flopped a little over his forehead.

"Well I guess you'll have to figure out a way to get me to go home with you." The stranger smirked and let his eyes roam slowly over John before pulling him flush against him. He leaned forward and murmured in John's ear. "I think we both know you already want to come home with me." He emphasized the truth of his statement with a roll of his hips against John's erection. Well no arguing with that.  
*******************************  
As soon as they got through the door the stranger pinned John to the wall and kissed him so hard it took John's breath away. It was all he could do to just grip the stranger's shoulders and hang on. The man dominated the kiss effortlessly and picked John up. "Oh you are going to be a damn good fuck, aren't you?" The man gripped John's ass and carried him further into the apartment until they bumped into a bookcase, making it fall with a loud crash.  
"I hope you don't have a roommate. Otherwise they might be pissed you're making a mess." John chuckled breathlessly and kissed along the man's neck. 

"Oh I haven't made a mess yet darling. I intend to though. He likes to listen anyway." A shiver went down John's spine and he wasn't sure what caused it. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." John jolted at the rough voice just a few inches from his ear. "Aren't you a gorgeous one? Barsad always did have good taste." 

"Not sharing tonight, Bane." The stranger, Barsad, turned so that he held John away from Bane's warm body and began kissing his neck, leaving small bites. John groaned despite himself, looked up at the other man and just barely held back a gasp. Barsad's roommate was just as hot but in a completely different way. Where Barsad was slim Bane was stocky and muscled. He was shirtless and John took full advantage by thoroughly enjoying the view. Bane’s eyes were dark and his hair was cut close to his head. he had plump lips that were just begging to be kissed, especially with the crooked grin he was giving John. 

"Not being very hospitable, Barsad. Maybe he wants to be shared." John bit his lip when Bane winked at him. Was he really considering this? Barsad paused and looked up at John, quirking an eyebrow. 

"You've been awfully quiet, gorgeous. I hope we haven't put you off. I'll make scary Bane go away if you want. I-" 

"No! I-I mean he can stay. It's his place too and all." John flushed a little as both men chuckled. Barsad carried him to the couch and sat so that John was comfortably straddling his legs. Bane followed and sat beside them, his thigh pressed warmly against John's. "I've never had a threesome." 

"Well we could certainly take turns fucking your sweet ass." Bane's voice did things to John that he wasn't entirely uncomfortable with. It was true he'd never done this but damn if it wasn't hot to think about 

"I think you like that idea more than you want to admit." Barsad grinned up at his confused look. "You've been rocking against me since I sat down." 

"Oh." John felt his ears warm as the ache of his cock registered more clearly. He took a deep breath to calm down and nodded to both men. "Yes I'd like to. Where should we-?" John was cut off by another hard kiss but this time it was Bane who cupped his face. Both he and Barsad groaned as the bigger man slid his tongue along the seam of John's lips before darting into his mouth gently. John leaned into the kiss, greedy for more, while Barsad gripped his ass and ground his hips upward. 

"Alright you two. You can do that when its your turn right now he's mine." Bane gave John one last firm kissed before releasing him. "I think my room will be best." John nodded and wrapped his legs around Barsad once again as he was carried to the bedroom, Bane following closely behind. 

John moaned as he was laid on the bed while Barsad pushed his shirt up and began kissing his bare stomach. He peeled the shirt off and tossed it into the floor. The smaller man heeled off his shoes and grunted as His pants were tugged off. "No boxers? Not surprised. your pants hardly had enough room for such a nice cock for as tight as they were. Turn over so we can get a better look at that pert little ass." John moaned softly and laid on his stomach. Barsad's warm fingers tapped his hip lightly. "Lift your hips some more so Bane can see too, gorgeous." John lifted his hips and arched his back with a little wiggle that made both men take a sharp breath. 

"I think someone is enjoying being on display." Another hand was stroking the curve of his ass lightly. 

"You should have seen him parading around the club. Thing of fucking beauty." John pushed his hips back insistently and moaned a soft "please." Without another word he heard the scrape of a drawer opening and the cap clicking open. Two hands spread him open while a single finger slowly pushed into him. John grunted and took a breath to relax into it. Before long a second and third were added and he was rocking back and forth, shivering under the hands that were gripping his ass and spreading him wide. 

"Are you ready, handsome?" John could hear the smug tone and grinned. 

"If you can't tell by now then maybe I shouldn't let you fuck me." He was rewarded with a playful smack on the ass and a chuckle from both men. 

"Oh now I'm going to have to fuck that sass right out of you." John gasped as Barsad pressed the head of his cock inside him with one fluid movement. His hands tightened around John's hips as he slid in deeper. "Not such a smart ass with a cock inside you, hmm?" Barsad grunted and pushed in until John could feel the rough fabric of Barsad's jeans against his thighs. Fuck, he was still clothed. Why was that such a turn on? 

"Barsad was right. You are a thing of fucking beauty." Bane's voice purred as he palmed his own cock through his sweat pants. The other man had laid down beside John, still clothed as well, and watched hungrily as Barsad began to thrust into John earnestly. John whimpered at his own vulnerability. It was simple, really, and yet incredibly hot to be completely at the mercy of two men who had every intention of fucking him. 

"Fuck yes!" John's eyes slipped close as Barsad canted his hips and grazed his prostate. He gasped as Barsad smacked his ass leaving a delicious prickling sensation. "Ungh! Again!" John needed more and started pushing back against Barsad to meet each thrust. He was given several more rough alternating smacks that pulled loud grunts from him. 

"I didn't realize you'd enjoy being fucked so roughly. I'd have pulled out the cuffs." John shivered and whimpered pitifully at the mere thought of being tied up and fucked by the two men until he couldn't think straight. 

"I think our dirty little fuck likes that idea." Bane leaned in and kissed John just behind his ear as he continued." We could cuff you to the bed and use you as our fuck toy until all you can remember is how good our cocks feel." 

Both Barsad and john moaned as his muscles clenched. "You want to be our cock slut, don't you? That's it baby. Squeeze my cock and show me how much you love it." John could only nod and pant as Barsad pushed his shoulders down and pulled his hips up at an angle that made him howl. 

"If you don't stop moaning so loudly, the neighbors will know how much of a cock slut you are." 

"I. Don't. Care!" John ground out as his body was shoved forward with each thrust. He really couldn't gather his thoughts enough to think about anything more than Barsad's cock and Bane's voice. Barsad groaned and tightened his grip on John's shoulder as he came hard. John shuddered as he felt the hot cum spurt inside him. It felt better than he remembered it ever feeling in the past. His own cock twitched painfully but his hand was pushed away when he reached for it. 

"Oh no, cock sluts only get to cum with a cock up their ass." Barsad pulled out and smacked John's ass. A trickle of cum dribbled down his thigh while the men switched spots. He bit back a moan when he felt Bane's hands spread him wide again making more cum drip from his sensitive hole. "You should see how good your ass looks leaking with cum, gorgeous. Good enough to eat." Without another word bane leaned forward and traced the pink ring of muscle with his tongue. John yelped in shock but Barsad held his hips steady, stroking him soothingly until he relaxed into the gentle movements. 

"Never had that pretty little hole licked?" Barsad chuckled as he watched John's mouth hang open. "Our little cock slut needs a little more, Bane. It's his first time after all." Bane rumbled in response and ran his tongue along John's hole in long broad strokes until the man's hips were wiggling back against him. "I bet you could cum just like this. Freshly fucked with someone eating the cum out of your cock slut ass." John whimpered and nodded. He felt fucked out already and he hadn't even cum yet. He wasn't sure he was even going to be able to hold himself up for a second fucking. He was damn sure going to try though. Bane pulled away with a soft bite to his ass. 

"On your back now, handsome." Bane's voice was rougher now and John felt strong hands flip him onto his back. Bane stroked his thighs lightly as he spread his legs open. He guided his cock into John and they both groaned at the slick feeling of another dribble of Barsad's cum seeping out of John. "Fuck, you feel so good." Bane gave him a few shallow thrusts before sliding all the way in. John's back arched and his hands grabbed at Bane blindly at the new feeling of the thicker cock. "That's it. Take it all like a good cock slut. You love it don't you?" John moaned and nodded as Bane wrapped his weak legs around his waist and hauled him onto his thighs. 

"Yes. I love it all." He gripped bane's shoulders and began to roll his hips feebly on the thick cock. Bane growled and kissed his neck, sucking roughly at the thundering pulse point. 

"Half fucked out and you're still begging for more. You dirty thing. Beg for it and I'll give you as much as you want." The bigger man tugged John's hair roughly so he could bite his shoulder. 

"Shit!" John gasped and tightened his legs around the other man. ”Please fuck me until I-fuck! Please more! Cum in my ass please! Please! Please!" John dissolved into moans and panting as bane began thrusting into him roughly, holding him in place with a firm hand at the base of his spine. 

"You've got such a dirty mouth. I bet you suck cock just as good as you fuck. Would love to have that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock too." Barsad's voice had shifted to a lazy drawl and was just loud enough for John to hear and he couldn't help but imagine being on his knees sucking each of them off until they came down his throat. "Yes please!" He whimpered and Bane growled in response, continuing to pound into John sharply. 

"You'll be the perfect cock slut won't you?" Bane bent John backwards so that his head was cradled by the pillows and his heels dug into his back. John nodded and grunted, struggling to look up at the man. His own cock slapped wetly against his stomach and leaked more sticky precome. He felt his orgasm building fast and only just registered that he really was going to cum just from being fucked just before his cock shot the first stripes of cum across his chest. He hissed as his cock shot spurt after spurt while Bane grunted above him and fucked into his own hard orgasm. John moaned at the second load of cum that was filling his ass. In the distant part of his brain he heard Barsad curse breathlessly. “Fucking thing of beauty.” Bane panted against his shoulder while his cock emptied inside John. The laid like that for a few minutes before John felt his legs lowered to the bed and a warm, wet towel wiping away the sticky cum from his skin. He winced as Bane pulled out and a thick glob of cum dripped from his sore hole. John knew he was going to be sore as hell in the morning but it was hard to worry about that when Barsad began kissing him lazily. He returned the kisses idly until Bane slid back in bed smelling of toothpaste and mouthwash. He fell asleep as both men sandwiched him between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel Prompt from teamhardigan: John goes back to the club to look for Barsad or Bane, but they aren't there. This older guy (Foley maybe) starts hitting on him and wont leave him alone. Keeps grinding on John, dirty talking to him and touching him until John shoves him away and tries to leave but the guy gets him in an arm lock and starts forcing him to the bathrooms. Bane is just leaving as they get there and notice John's distress. He tunes the guy up and takes John home for some TLC (their version of it)

“I’m not interested, sorry." John said distractedly as he leaned against the bar and scanned the crowd. It was the third guy to offer him a drink in the last 30 mins. Sheesh how come I'm not always this popular when I'm looking for a hook up? He thought with growing annoyance. It'd been a few weeks since he had went home with Barsad and he couldn't fully get either him or Bane out of his mind. After about another week of disappointing nights with his hand, he finally broke down and went back to the club in the hope of seeing one of the two roommates. He really didn't want to look too desperate but the truth was it had been one of the best nights (and morning) of sex he'd ever had.

"C'mon sweetheart. 'S just a drink." John turned and stared at the red faced man. He looked like a soccer dad who was cruising for some down low gay sex. And to make things worse he was wasted. Perfect. "You're a real looker you know?" John really wanted to tell the guy to fuck off but he simply gave him a tight lipped smile and moved away from the bar.

Unfortunately the man wasn't deterred in the slightest. He followed John to the other side of the room and tried to grind against john with about as much finesse as a drunk giraffe. This time he did tell the guy to fuck off and made to move away but the man caught his wrist and jerked him into a dark corner. "Aw cmon give us a kiss. I've got a hard dick for you to suck sweetheart."

"Get off of me, fucker!" John growled but the man just gripped his wrist harder. He was just about to punch the guy when the man's grip suddenly loosened as his eyes grew wide.

"If you don't want to leave this club on a stretcher, I would suggest you leave him alone." A large hand gripped the stranger's neck until he nodded frantically and gurgled in an attempt to breathe. Bane released him with a rough shove and the man scurried away wheezing. When he turned back to John his face softened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." John shivered involuntarily and rubbed his wrist; it was probably going to bruise badly. Bane reached for the wrist and used his phone's light to check it. 

"Going to need some ice. It might be bruised in the morning but not a sprain."

“Yeah, probably."

"Are you sure you're alright?" John sighed and shook his head. He was tired and that last incident was the last straw. "Didn't think so. Wanna talk about it?" John shook his head again and fought the urge to lean into the warmth of the other man's body. Bane considered him a moment, still holding John's wrist gently, before stroking his cheek. "Want to come home with me tonight?" John nodded without hesitation and Bane chuckled. "We don't have to do anything."

“No, I want to. That's why I was here in the first place. And honestly I just want to forget what just happened." Bane nodded and led John out of the club, careful to keep him close.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Fuck I missed this!" John groaned while Bane nearly tore his clothes off and kissed every inch of bared skin. He growled and pressed his body against John. 

"Such a cockslut. All that fucking cum we gave you wasn't enough, was it?" John whimpered and shook his head.”Surely you could have gone home with anyone you wanted tonight."

"No! I only want you and Barsad." John whined and thrusted up against Bane's cock, enjoying the skin on skin contact. Bane grunted and sucked hard bruises onto John's neck.

" I guess that means you really are our cockslut then, doesn't it? Ours to fuck whenever we want because you seem to almost want it all the time, huh? You looked so good with an ass full of cum. Tasted good too.” John wrapped his legs around the thicker man's waist and keened. Having bane's tongue in his used hole was new but , oh, how he loved it! It was filthy and it made him blush whenever he thought about it. "If you're a good cockslut I'll do that again."

"I-I'll be good!" John nearly shouted as he tried to push up onto Bane more. He hissed when he accidentally put weight on his bruised wrist. Bane's brow furrowed as he laid john back down on the bed.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No!" John ground out and gave the bigger man a look. "I-I just need you to fuck me into the mattress, Bane. Then you can take me to the hospital in the morning if it still hurts if you want. Please! I've been wanting this for too long.” The corner of Bane’s mouth twitched while he stroked John’s stomach soothingly. 

“Are you sure you want to go to the hospital smelling like sex?” His voice was low and John shuddered at the very thought of strangers knowing what he’d been doing.”Oh you are full of filthy surprises aren’t you? Fine, I will fuck you but we’re going to do it my way and you aren’t going to argue any more. I don’t want your wrist getting sprained. Understood?” John wasn’t given but a moment to nod before he was turned on his side, Bane’s finger sliding along the seam of his ass. The finger withdrew only to returned slicked with lube. Bane was quick but efficient and before long the blunt head of his cock was pressing into John slowly. 

“Lift your leg, gorgeous. I want to make sure you get it all.” Bane grunted and slid the rest of the way in roughly, pressing John’s thigh towards his chest. John, for his part, arched against the other man as the head just barely grazed his prostate before he set a hard pace. Yeah I’ve missed this. John thought blissfully as he was shoved forward with each hard thrust.

"Fuck yes! Just like that-! Unf!" John cried out as Bane bit the sensitive flesh between his neck. He gripped John's thigh hard enough to leave fresh bruises. His other arm snaked around his stomach and pinning his back to the broad chest while he was being pounded into. 

"Tell me who your ass belongs to." bane growled behind the smaller man's ear. He snapped his hips hard, making John's mouth fall open in a soundless moan. "Tell me. Go on then."

"You! My ass belongs to you!" John's skin felt like it was on fire and his spine tightened. 

"That's right. You're my cockslut. Gonna fuck you so good you'll never even think about anyone else." John only whimpered in response and held onto Bane's arm." You like that don't you? You want your little twink ass to be owned." Bane continued to say filthy things until his hips stuttered as he came hard, filling John once more with hot cum. Just hearing Bane make filthy promises was enough but feeling the man claim his body again sent John crashing into his own orgasm. He just laid there for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts with only a little success. He barely noticed when Bane pulled out gently and cleaned them both up. He was halfway asleep when He realized he wanted Barsad curled up on his other side to match Bane's warmth at his back.

"Where's Barsad?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure actually. Shall we send him a picture of you in my bed and see how fast he comes home to fuck you himself?" Bane rumbled against John's shoulder and the smaller man grinned.

"Yeah. We should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an idea for a story you'd like to see written? Send me an ask (anons are welcome) @ nerdwithapenon tumblr and if I am familiar with the fandom I'll write it. :) I write pretty much anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got 4 requests for this chapter! You filthy filthy people! I’m so proud. Hope you like this one! Posted this on tumblr weeks ago but thanks to a recent comment I realized I didn't put ch 3 here! Sorry loves

"John, stop giggling. We're going for sexy cumslut not adorable rent boy." John snorted and broke into another fit of laughter. Honestly sending a dirty picture had never been so hard, but once he imagined Barsad kicking the door down to come fuck him he couldn't stop laughing. 

"Not a rent boy, fucker. I'm a cumslut." Bane grinned at John's matter of fact tone and leaned down to kiss the grinning man. 

"This is true. Apologies. Maybe we should take a picture of your tight little ass then. Up on the bed, little cumslut." John bit his lip in a way that made Bane's blood boil before he climbed back onto the bed and wiggled his ass in the air. Bane growled and gave him a playful smack. "Stop wiggling so much or the picture will be blurry. Spread yourself open so I can get get a shot of my cum dripping from you." John moaned softly as he gripped his own ass and shifted until he could feel a warm trickle of cum slide out of him and down his balls. "Fuck you're goregous. What did I do to deserve you?" Bane snapped a few more pictures while he caught the drops of sticky fluid and pressed them back into John, who gasped and rocked backward. "You like that don't you? Being fingered with a ass full of cum."  
John nodded and let his head hang between his shoulders while he rocked back and forth. Bane quickly sent off the picture to Barsad with the words your turn before tossing the phone onto the bed. "Could watch you do this all night. Or atleast until I can fuck you again." Before John could respond Bane's phone buzzed loudly and he handed it to John.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, goregous."

"Are you on you on your way yet?"

"Just getting on my bike now. Keep that ass warm for me"

"Pedal fast." Barsad snorted and John heard the roar of a motorcycle.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you into the mattress for that one." John grinned as he heard the bike accelerate.

"Not if you get arrested for speeding."

"I'll just tell the cop I've got a hot piece of ass waiting for me. I can't possibly be blamed for speeding"

"Yeah right, just hurry up." 

"So eager to be fucked again. I'll be there soon."

John was half sleep when Barsad came home and slid behind him. "Wakey, wakey." He purred into John's ear while he pressed his cock against his ass. "You are in big trouble."

"Gonna spank me?" John grinned sleepily as a hand snaked down his chest to his hardening cock. Barsad kissed and nipped at his shoulder lightly.

"I think that would be very appropriate. Sending filthy pictures like that while I'm working. " Barsad grasped John's cock and stroked just enough to get him fully hard before the hand left his cock completely. John whimpered at the loss but only had a few seconds before he felt Barsad's cockhead pressing into him slowly. He groaned into John's ear, his whole body nearly vibrating. "I couldn't stop thinking about your twink ass already and then you went and did that. Such a naughty cumslut."

"Fuck, yes! Ah-- I couldn't stop thinking about either of you either. Were you t-thinking about-shit!-- me at w-work?" John yelped as Barsad lifted his thigh and pushed the rest of his cock inside him impatiently with a growl.

"When wasn't I thinking about you this week! Had to wear baggier pants to work just in case I randomly thought about how good you felt on my cock. Fuck! You're still full of cum! You dirty thing. I bet you couldn't wait to have some cock when Bane brought you home."

"Yes!" John howled as Barsad began thrusting roughly into him, making Bane's cum seep out in small globs down his ass. "Give me more, please."

Barsad only growled in response and gripped his thigh hard enough to leave bruises. John knew he sounded ridiculous but he couldn't be bothered to be ashamed when Barsad began whispering dirty praises in his ear while he fucked into him. His other arm had slid under John's side and began to stroke his cock firmly. "Look at you. So fucking gorgeous. You take cock like you were made for it. Couldn't stop thinking about bending you over every fucking flat surface I saw. You moan so pretty with a cock up your ass. Gonna fill you so full you'll be leaking for days." Barsad was babbling but John loved it and the way the man's voice went rougher and less like the controlled tone he'd used at the club. The other man was just as wrecked as John felt and it gave him a strangely powerful feeling. "Fucking hell! Do that again!" John chuckled breathlessly as he tightened his muscles around the long cock pistoning inside him again. The indulgent groan that spilled from Barsad sent a new wave of shivers down John's back. The other man buried his face in John's neck and groaned again as he slammed into John hard enough to make the bed creak. The hand on John's cock tightened almost painfully as Barsad came hard inside him, biting his shoulder roughly. The combination of a the sudden pain and Barsad's orgasm inside him sent John completely over the edge as his own cock shot off for the second time that night.

"Look at the mess you two made in my bed." John smiled and pulled the bigger man down for a kiss as he was wiped clean.

"Speaking of messes. You made me a promise."

"So you think you were a good cockslut then?" John nodded smugly but the effect was slightly ruined by his whimper as Barsad pulled out as slowly as he could. John could feel his ass twitching as it tried to tighten again. He never really liked that part but it was a little better when he heard both men groaning at the sight of their cum dripping from him. He gasped when a finger gathered a stray glob of cum and pushed it back inside him. He felt oversensitive now but some wild part of him still wanted more. "You were very good. However, you need to recover a little and then we need to atleast wrap that wrist." John sighed but agreed. He was too tired to enjoy Bane's tongue anyway. He pulled both men's arm's around him, enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

"What happened to his wrist" John felt Barsad's body go rigid and his grip tighten slightly on John's waist.

"Hey I'm fine. Some guy just grabbed my wrist when I wouldn't let him buy me a drink. Aw come on! Not you too, Barsad. Honest I'm fine." John huffed and gave both men a look. 

"He was looking to do more than buy you a drink, with or without your consent." His eyes were dark but his fingers gently stroked John's cheek. "I dealt with it Barsad."

"I hope you meant you broke his legs." Barsad reached to examine thr bruising wrist and nearly snarled. "He had no right to touch you."

"I'm alright though. Bane saved me and nearly choked the guy out. It looks worse than it really is. Scout's honor!" Barsad snorted and calmed a little even though his voice was still rough.

"We should wrap it and put ice on it just in case."

"Kiss it to make it better too?" John batted his eyelashes comically at Barsad who groaned and shook his head. "Since you want to baby me after you've both pounded my ass." He rolled his eyes and laid back down while Bane chuckled and went to get an ice pack and ace bandages. Despite the protest, John liked the way they were trying to protect him and wondered if the claim they had made would be for the long term.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a idea for a story you'd like to see written? Send me an ask (anons are welcome) @ nerdwithapenon tumblr and if I am familiar with the fandom I'll write it. :) I write pretty much anything.


End file.
